I wanna girl that
by dallysbear
Summary: Song fic based off of cake- short skirt long jacket Gajeel realizes his feelings for a certain bunny girl.Originally a one-shot now a short story
1. Chapter 1

**Hey minna so this is a song fic that came to me as I was listening to cake and I've been obsessed with lucy and gajeel so I thought I'd dedicate the story to that pairing since there are hardly any stories out there for this certain shipping wich has been driving me crazy and I apologize for not updating other stories but I can't get gajeel and lucy out of my head :( IF ANYONE IS WILLNG TO Write a fanfiction for me I'll dedicate an oc for you and put you in my next story :3**

**I do not own fairy tail and . And sadly gajeel and lucy love stories aren't very popular T.T **

"Hey gajeel why dont you make a move on the bookworm yet?" Laxus ask the iron dragon slayer

"What are you taking about? " he sneers

"Gajeel you need to make a move or find yourself a woman maybe that way you won't be so prissy but stay away from cana she's mine" Laxus smirks

"Tch like any of these fairy women could be what I want"

"You sound like such a pansie. what the fuck are you looking for in a chick."

"I guess I want a girl who's bright you know uses her head"

"Well that's all the women here " Laxus comments

"I want a girl that can take care of herself

I want a girl with style"

"Still doesn't narrow anything down" Laxus sneers

"Would you shut up and let me describe my perfect women" Gajeel snaps

"Damn you don't need to bitch about it" Laxus remarks and nods his head as a signal to continue

"I want a girl with beautiful eyes some i can get lost in. I want a girl that has a body men dream about and women envy. She's got to be sexy and be able to keep up" Gajeel finishes his rant

"You priss you say no woman in fairy tail can be your perfect women but you just described fairy tail's baby" Laxus exclaims and laughs at the face gajeel makes

"The fuck you getting at lighting freak"

"You are just as stupid as that fire freak your so called perfect girl is blondie" Laxus says

Gajeel is stunned into silence thinking over everything he just said

I guess I want a girl who's bright you know uses her head

'Bunny girl is one of the smartest guild members along with levy and erza'

I want a girl that can take care of herself

'Bunny girl always knows what to say to keep her nakama happy and smiling'

I want a girl with style

'And those mini skirts she wears. Bunny girl sure has sexy taste'

And eyes beautiful eyes some i can get lost in

'She has eyes that could melt any man's heart'

I want a girl that has a body men dream about and women envy

At this thought gajeel couldn't help but chuckle 'bunny girl has one of the nicest bodies in the guild'

She's got to be sexy and be able to keep up

'She's practically the glue that keeps team natsu together always babying them'

As Gajeel continued with his mental battle Laxus decided to prove his theory and scanned the guild for a certain blonde

Laxus POV

'Stupid metal head is he seriously as dense as flame brain. Well might as well help the idiot out. Now where the hell is blondie'

Laxu looks around but being in the farthest corner of the guild left him at an angle where many blind spots cut off his view and instead sniffed her out.

'I smell her and she's with the fire idiot, he really should have marked her when he had the chance' I couldn't help but smirk

I use my thought projection to contact blondie

"Hey blondie"

I see her jump and look around setting her eyes on me and glare

"Yes Laxus what do you want"

"Could you bring me a beer and some iron scraps for gajeel?"

She seems to contemplate getting up but I see she gets up as soon as both the stripper and Pyro start arguing

I just smirk and punch gajeel hoping he snaps out of it soon

Gajeel POV

"What!" I yell at Laxus

"Nutin just wanted to give you a heads up" He grumbles

'Heads up wtf is he talking about' I think until I smell vanilla and rose approaching us

I glare at Laxus and he smirk

"Bastard" I whisper at him he was going to reply but bunny girl reaches our table

"Here you go guys on beer and some iron scraps" she says as she places said items on the table I can't help but blush as she smiles sweetly at us 'damn I'm getting soft'

"Thanks blondie"

Her smile vanishes and glares at Laxus

"Your blonde too idiot" she remarks and rolls her eyes

"Gihi thanks bunny girl"

I get a glare too but I can't help but think how hot she looks as she starts to pout

"is it too much to ask to be called by name damn dragon slayers" she mumbles

"We can here you Gihi" I smirk

"I don't care maybe next time you'll remember to use my name" she says with sass

"What ever blondie" Laxus says emphasizing the blondie part

I see her rub her head and sigh. I see her open her mouth to make another sassy remark but is cut off by the fire idiot

"LUUUCCEEE!" Natsu yells

I frown and see as he runs up to her and puts an arm around her and I get even more upset as I see she makes no move to remove it

She then turns to the idiot "Yea natsu?"

"C ' mon Erza already picked a mission we need to meet up at the train station at 5"

I look at the clock and see its only 12:45

"It's not even 1 yet why do you need her now?" I say obviously annoyed

"Well I wanted to ask her something about the mission" he starts off and turns back to bunny girl "the request says that we need to defeat some wyrvens and that only a celestial mage can do this successfully why I mean they're kind of like dragons so should I be able to beat them up" after the idiot stopped rambling a dark aura could be felt

All three of us turn to see it coming from lucy

I heard a shrill eek! Come from natsu followed bye pleas and sorry

bunny girl grabs fire breathe by his vest and brings his face close to hers. If it wasn't for her evil vibes I would've thought she was going to kiss him.

"Listen here natsu you will not attack anything and especially not the wyrvens if you do I won't speak to you for a month and I will convince master to ban you from missions as well as fire chicken for two weeks. You. WILL. NOT. HARM. THEM. GOT. IT..." she says calmly

Natsu being the idiot starts to complain.

I couldn't help but feel attracted to this side of bunny girl who knew she was so feisty.

"Got it" she yells at him as he Flys across the guild

I see natsu just nod from the other side of the guild. She then let's go of him and goes back to being bubbly like she hadn't just threatened someone.

Laxus then ask " Hey blondie why can only celestial mages go against wyrvens?"

She looks and both of us and puts a finger to her mouth and says "shh. Secret" then giggles

I couldn't help but blush she was being really cute

"Well I guess I should go and pack for my mission by guys" she then walks to the guild doors and calls for natsu and just like a puppy he follows her out. I couldn't help but growl

I hear Laxus chuckle next to me

I glare at him and say "what"

He smirks and says " I think we found your woman"

I just smirk and think 'bunny girl you will be mine'


	2. Chapter 2

It has been a few weeks since that fateful day when Fairy Tail's resident Iron Dragon slayer realized his attraction to fairy tail's beloved celestial mage. Unfortunately said dragon slayer had made no progress with Lucky Lucy Heatfilia.

**-inside the guild-**

"So metal face I see Blondie still doesn't know you exist." Taunts Laxus

Gajeel growls

"Shah dup would ya I ain't got time for this shit"

He sniffs the air hoping to get a whiff of her divine scent. Laxus saw his intentions and decided to speak up

"She's not here iron face, she's on a mission"

Gajeel wanted nothing more than to punch the blonde next to him but stopped when he caught the scent of ashes, metal, and freshly cut grass.

"wait she's on a mission but here teams still here?" he questions

Laxus shakes his head understanding his fellow dragon slayers confusion "No she went on a solo mission. She's been doing that ever since she came back from that wyrven mission, the only one she still goes on missions with is Gray, but you know with Juvia's jealousy it's not often. "

Gajeel nods and let's the information sink in 'why is she going solo all of a sudden that's not like her' his mind started racing with worst case scenarios on all the possible dangers his bunny girl could be facing 'what if she gets if they take her keys. What if she runs low on magic and fails her jobs' his mind was going a mile per minute until he reminded himself that it was bunnygirl he was thinking of, it was his girl, and he knows his girl can take care of herself. He shook his head at his thoughts he hated it when people second guessed her and wrote her off as weak and here he was doing just that. Granted it was out of worry and panic and not necessarily against her as a mage. He was brought out of his musing by his short tempered companion

"Yo scrap metal you still there?"

"Yeah im here thunder thighs" he growls out in annoyance

"No need to growl at me I just thought you'd like to know that blondies back and it seems she's not alone" Laxus smirks cockily only adding to Gajeels irritation, if it were not for the fact that he was iron and laxus was lighting he wouldn't mind pummeling him to the ground, but he wouldn't concern himself with Laxus his girl had come home, but not alone. He frantically searched for her sunshine head of hair and sweet smile, it didn't take long to spot her, she was sitting at her usual spot at the bar chatting away with Mira and some unknown guy who had his arm wrapped around his girl's waist. That did not fly with him. Laxus saw his killing intent and his rigid jaw line, he was worried he'd end up killing the poor soul who was wrapped around Lucy.

Stiffly Gajeel turned his attention back to Laxus "who the fuck is the prick with his arms around bunny girl?!"

Laxus shrugged his shoulders.

"His name is Nix" Pantherlily said startling the slayers due to his sudden appearance

"Where the hell did you come from" Laxus yells

"Gihi nice one lily" Gajeel laughs at Laxus' pitiful shriek "now what can you tell me about this Nix guy" he questions his exceed

Lily cautiously shrugs his shoulder noticing his slayer's tense posture and rigid jawline"Just that his name is Nix and he's Lucy's new friend"

"Thats it?"

"Yes, Lucy-san just told Mira-san that Nix was a new friend she found on a job. Mira-san was squealing at the possible new romance and ability to play matchmaker, bit under her breathe she was mumbling something about how this would mess with her ultimate shipping and her got to OTP. Whatever that means"

Gajeel just nods his head and stays silent, his companions watching his every move hoping for a telltale sign of what he'd do next.

Lilly I need you to do me a favor...

**With Lucy**

Lucy tiredly made her way toward the bar stools all she wanted to do was lay her head on the counter and drink her smoothie, but unfortunately she was not alone, on her mission she made a new friend and instead of going their separate ways he followed her into the guild, so here she is trying to talk to mira about her mission when

Panther Lily appears out of nowhere making her squeal and jump a little, catching her breath she glares at the exceed "Lily what the heck don't just appear out of nowhere, you're getting to be just as bad as Happy."

Lily scowls at the Happy remark but does his best to keep from laughing 'Gajeel owes me so many kiwis for this' he thinks to himself before referring Lucy with an response "Sorry didn't mean to scare you" with his mouth still covered preventing him from laughing

"Can you help me carry these over to Gajeel?" he points to 3 plates of food and two drinks. Lucy raises an eyebrow confused to where the food came from,because she had been discussing with Mira on how her last mission went, so obviously lily couldn't have just ordered, "why doesn't he get them for himself?"

Lily can help but facepalm 'now what am I supposed to dp' thinking fast he replies "Most of its mine…. So can you?" Swallowing his pride for his slayer he widens his eyes and pouts hoping that his puppy dog eyes would help soften her up and just like a charm Lucy reluctantly nods and picks up the 3 plates walking over to where Gajeel sat, with Lily following her with the drinks.

"Hey Gajeel. Hey Laxus.", she greets while putting the plate with scraps of iron in front of him, and the other two where Lily landed on the table.

Gajeel smirks while running his eyes up and down her body before frowning noticing that she was not alone, "thanks bunny girl….. you wanna to join us?" Hoping to get her away from Nix

Gajeel notices a tick mark appear on her forehead at the use of his given nickname

'Hehe, she's so cute when she's mad, with her cheeks all red and that gleam in her eyes. I wonder if she realises how hot she looks when she gets like that.'

Lucy oblivious to such vulgar thoughts continues to pout "again with the nickname" she grumbles

He growls at the sight of her pout his inner dragon raging to claim what it thought to be his 'If she keeps looking at me like that, I'm going to forget the whole reason I asked Lily to convince her to come over here, drag her off to the closest room and not let her leave for the rest of the mouth.'

"I don't know Gajeel. I kind of have my hands full" she says tilting her head toward her newest companion

Gajeel glares at the smirking male. Nix couldn't help but burst out laughing the whole situation was just too much, here his master was drooling over the iron dragon slayer and said dragon slayer is doing the same. It was just too good of an opportunity to pass up.

**Nix POV**

I wrapped my arm possessively around my gorgeous master smirking at the growls that follow 'what he doesn't know won't kill him'

"Oh Lucy-chan" I sing " who's this brute taking away my princess' attention from me? It's bad enough I have to deal with the insufferable kitty boy but now there's a little dragon in the mix" I cry crocodile tears and climg to her like a chold to their mother

Lucy in turn just rolls her eyes at his antics 'why are my spirits so weird ' she asked herself

She chose to pat his head condescendingly and shake her head, oblivious to her companions, an amused s-class mage an exceed an enraged dragon slayer. And just when things couldn't get any weirder for our poor celestial mage, a flash of golden light appears on the other side of Lucy the outline of an orange haired man in a suit appeared

"Hime your prince is here" Loke purrs into her ear

Aggrevated she hisses at Loke "Nows not the time Loke"

Loke's shoulders shrug at being rejected once again by his lovely master before becoming enraged at who it was that was taking up her time

"What is he doing here!" Loke hisses directing all his disdain toward Nix

'My thoughts exactly' Gajeel thought seeing how Loke's question echoed his own, his reaction also did not help his wild imagination. 'What could get lionboy to throw a hissy fit'

By this time Nix had recomposed himself and was no longer clinging on to Lucy's waist

"Why hello there Leo" Nix said smoothly causing the female guild member to swoon at the sound of his melodious voice. In the background you could here cana swear saying something about how, "Lucy has all the fun"

Gajeel had had just about enough and decided to intervene "what the hell is going on, and who is he bunny girl?!" He roared

Lucy flinched a bit at his tone the steadied herself into a firm glare "Listen here scrapmetal first of all its Lucy, L-U-C-Y, Lucy not bunny, bunny girl, or even blondie" at this she directed her gaze onto Laxus who held his hands up in surrender unsure of what he did wrong but too scared to question it " Secondly his name is Phoenix, Nix for short, he is my newest celestial spirit." She all but growled at Gajeel

Laxus whispers, "scary"

"But hot", replies Gajeel

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose in hopes to relieve herself of her growing migraine

"As for what's going on between Loke and Nix I don't know I only just formed a contract with him today." She sighed "Look im not feeling well so ill see you guys tomorrow or something, bye." She then turned her attention to her sports "Guys I don't feel like dealing with you at the moment so whatever problems you have with one another please resolve them or put the, aside were all apart of the same family now, and you need to get along, please for me?"

Both spirits sigh knowing that they could not deny her wishes and nodded in defeat.

"Fine as long as Leo doesn't hog up all your time. He needs to share our be at master" Nix whines

To that Loke complains "I do not, bit fine as long as Nix knows that I am your prince charming and understands the meaning of boundaries"

To which Nix answers with a 'tch'

'Oh my mavis how is it that i'm not entirely mad yet ill never know'

"Thank you" with that she went back to the bar and said her goodbyes with a final wave at the doors she was gone

Gajeel stayed rooted in his seat flabbergasted at what just transpired "what the fuck just happened" he snarled

His companions response was nothing more than gasp for breath and uncontrollable laughter.

"Yer done yet" the answer he was given was more laughter after a few more moments Laxus finally was able to compose himself.

"Dude you just got told off by your girl. Thats a shit load of grovelling to do on your part; and you haven't even confessed yet!"

"Shut up I'll do it soon" he says with conviction " but first I have some making up to do."

**_Let me know if I should continue and leave a review message me if you have any ideas I love to here from you_**

**_Please Review, Follow, Favorite _**

**_Thanks _**

**_Forever and a day,_**

**_Dallysbear_**


End file.
